14 Valentine Kisses
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: 14 days remain till Valentines Day. Inuyasha wanted to give his mate Kagome a surprise. From day one, he’s been giving her special kisses. So on day 14, what will his surprise be? –ONESHOT-


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Wai, the day of love and I decided to do a little Inuyasha Valentines Day surprise for you! Characters maybe OOC and all and the entire Sengoku Jidai thing maybe messed up but come on, this is a ROMANCE ultra kawaii fic ne? ENJOY!**

**Title: **14 Valentine Kisses

**Summary:** 14 days remain till Valentines Day. Inuyasha wanted to give his mate Kagome a surprise. From day one, he's been giving her special kisses. So on day 14, what will his surprise be? –ONESHOT-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the characters! All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Rating:** PG13

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging: **Kagome 17 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 19

**-.-.- 14 Valentine Kisses -.-.-**

"It's January 31st today." Kagome squealed once again as Miroku and Inuyasha sighed once again. Sango was wondering what this meant but Miroku and Inuyasha gave no intention of knowing.

"Kagome-chan, you taught us the months and dates that your time goes by, but what does the ending of January means?" Sango asked as she slurped her Ramen.

"It means, February begins!" Kagome squealed once again. Her hair flipped to the side, revealing her mate mark. Inuyasha noticed his bite marks and smiled contently. Only a few months ago had Kagome and him mated, after what seemed like forever of courting.

"And what does February mean?" Miroku asked as he threw his Ramen cup away.

Kagome sighed. "Don't you guys know anything?"

Inuyasha growled. "We know plenty bitch. But it's your stupid era that we don't understand."

Kagome glared at him but continued to speak. "In exactly 14 days, on February 14th, it will be Valentines day. Or, in your terms, the day of Love."

The three watched her intently. Shippo, Kirara and Kaede were out herb collecting so they didn't know of this 'Valentines day'.

"Day of love?" Sango echoed.

Kagome nodded as she slurped in her Ramen.

"Yea. Every year on February 14th, lovers, or admirers, or just plain friends exchange cards, chocolate, roses, anything that expresses their love for each other."

Miroku got a perverted thought as he looked at Sango. "Expressions of love eh?"

Sango thwaped him on the head. "Shut up Miroku."

Miroku feigned hurt, as his right hand clutched over his heart. Naraku had been defeated long before Inuyasha and Kagome mated. However, the Shikon no Tama and broken into four pieces, equal cut for four different people.

Each piece went to each of the Shard gatherers. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome. Each of the gatherers was allowed to make One Wish.

Shippo was hurt by the fact that he didn't get a share but Kagome eased him by saying her wish was for him.

Sango had wished for her brother to return to her, she couldn't wish her other family back because the Gods of the Underworld have taken their bodies, leaving their bones and weapons. Kohaku's body was the only one that wasn't with the Gods. And thus, the shard that was in Kohaku's back, that decided his living or death, the shard that had shortly been removed that caused him death shined. A single shard in Sango's quarter. A thin beam of light flashed into the sky and Sango's quarter was disintegrated. Kohaku was alive, just at the burial grounds at the Demon Slaying Village.

Miroku had wished for his Kazanna to remain, but not go on and curse his generations. The Kazanna remained but it will not grow and consume Miroku, it will remain its size forever. Miroku's heir, and the child of his child will not be cursed with that wretched whole. Miroku had just grown accustomed to it. It being his most valuable weapon. Props to Naraku on that. And with that, Miroku's quarter share was disintegrated.

Kagome had wished that she could remain in Sengoku Jidai and stay with Inuyasha, as he was courting her then. The time of the Universe would have been altered of Kagome remained after the Shikon hunt was over. But now, Kagome officially belonged to Feudal Japan. Her home being the forests, her family being her best friends and her life being here. She still had access to the well, but if Kagome wanted to remain in Warring Stats Japan, that would alter the Time of the Universe. Kagome belong in Feudal Japan, with Inuyasha, forever. When she mated with him, her Miko powers and his Demon powers united, causing her to age like him. Her fragment disappeared.

Inuyasha had a more different wish. It wasn't about him, Kagome, Sango or Miroku. It was about Kikyo. He had wished that Kikyo would forgive him for not protecting her but to understand that his heart belongs to Kagome. He had wished that Kikyo would rest in peace and returns all of Kagome's souls back to her. His wish had come true. In a far off distance, a small beam of light was seen. Souls flew towards Kagome and entered her. Kikyo was at rest, and Inuyasha's fragment was gone.

The Shikon jewel was now gone, from history.

"Aw, but Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome professed their love for each other, why not us?" Miroku whined.

"Because, Inuyasha and Kagome knew each other longer." Sango growled.

Kohaku was currently with Kaede, Shippo and Kirara.

"So? So have we."

"Kagome knew Inuyasha a month before she met you. You knew both of them a month before you met me. Us being lovers is… well it's…"

Kagome laughed. She knew Sango loved Miroku; she's just too hardheaded to realize it.

Miroku shrugged, giving up. After what happened months ago, his lecherous ways have passed and he only gropes women here and there. Mainly being Sango and Kagome, well… mostly Sango now since Kagome's mate, Inuyasha was one helluva protective one.

Kagome sighed. "This discussion is going nowhere. I just wanted to point out that Valentines Day is nearing, if any of you wanted to know."

Kagome got up, threw away her cup and left for the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha stood up and followed her immediately.

Sango decided to go off and look for her brother and Miroku thought he'd try to recall his lecherous ways and went off for women.

* * *

Kagome stood on a tree root and stared up the scar that was left by Kikyo's arrow. She silently smiled. 

'_This is where he and I first met. He thought I was Kikyo, which was kind of disturbing after I found out who Kikyo was.'_ Kagome thought as she touched the scar.

She suddenly felt strong, warm, familiar hands wrap around her waist. She relaxed in those arms and leaned back.

"Where we first met." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, as he started licking her Mate Mark.

Kagome smiled. "You thought I was Kikyo. Calling me stupid, saying I should kill the centipede like how I did you."

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. "I was stupid. You smelt nothing like her." He kissed her mate mark. "You smell better."

Kagome giggled. "I smell like you dumb head."

"Yea well, you still smell like you." He husked as he picked he up bridal style and carried her off to the highest branch on the tree.

He laid his back against the trunk as Kagome laid her back against Inuyasha's hard chest.

"I still remember you asking to court me." Kagome mumbled as she sunk into him, molding her body with his.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yea, that was one hell of a day. If I remember correctly, you were pissed because… Miroku did something… what was it?"

"Touched my breast."

Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red before calming down. "I still gotta kill him."

Kagome giggled. "It was by accident, he was aiming for Sango, but he noticed to late that she stood up and left, and I had sat down beside him."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I did give him a beating."

"Poor thing, he was out for weeks."

"Deserved it, stupid lech."

Kagome giggled. "And that night, when I was staring at the sky, you proposed."

"Hell yea!"

"I thought you did it because I looked like Kikyo."

Inuyasha's face nuzzled Kagome's neck, as his right hand caressed her cheek. "Wrong. I did it because I love you."

It was one of those rare times Inuyasha said he loved Kagome, and it made Kagome go wild with temptations.

She sighed contently as she relaxed into Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…"

"Can I go back to my time for the night and return tomorrow?"

"Why?" He growled.

"It's been a few months since I last went, can I?"

Inuyasha scowled before letting in. "Ok, but only for the night. And if anything happens, come back right away."

Kagome was surprised. "You aren't coming with me?"

"I would, but you'd say no."

"Damn right."

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's obvious words. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the floor. But he didn't let her go, he actually carried her, bridal carried her over to the well and jumped in with her.

Kagome was grinning like a maniac. "Aww, you've never done anything that romantic."

"Sure?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

Kagome giggled as she played with the locks of his hair. "I'm sure… wait Inuyasha, spend the night here." She said.

"Why?"

"It's January 31st…" Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha cursed silently. "Night of the new moon. I knew I should have wished to become Youkai."

Kagome played with his ear as he hopped towards her bedroom window. "Yea you could have, but you know you hate that feeling. And besides, if you did, then Kikyo would come after you, to kill you, you would have killed all of us, and we wouldn't be mates."

Inuyasha had already reached her bedroom and jumped in, laying her on the bed he lay down beside her and grabbed her waist protectively and pulled her to him.

"And that wouldn't be good." He husked as pulled in to kiss her.

Sadly she pulled back. "No." She said firmly. Inuyasha was aghast. "Why?"

"Mom, Souta and Grandpa are home."

Inuyasha cursed and said something about stupid families. They got up and walked down the stairs to find her family eating dinner.

Souta's eyes widened. "NEE-CHAN!" He screamed as he launched him self, hugging Kagome.

Inuyasha did his very best to restrain himself from pounding Souta. This WAS his mate, nobody could touch her, but then again, Souta was her brother… and kinda like his too.

"Nee-chan, I have the biggest news." 13-year-old Souta blabbered.

"What is it?"

"I have a Valentines Date for the dance in two weeks."

Kagome's eyes widened. The day she was waiting for. Souta was considered a full-grown man in her book. "What? Who's the girl?"

"Kim from school." Souta said proudly.

Kagome squealed as she hugged Souta tightly. "Wow Souta, wasn't she the chic you had the hots for since 6th grade?"

Souta blushed and nodded.

Kagome grinned madly. "Oh great! We have to go tux shopping."

Souta sighed. "Mom was right, you would go crazy with the news."

Upon hearing her mother's name she turned to her mother and hugged her. "Hey mom." She greeted.

Korari grinned. "Hi Kagome dear. Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down beside Souta, who started talking about Inuyasha's adventures. Personally, Inuyasha liked bragging at Souta. At least this little runt didn't know the truth. Shippo unfortunately saw all of their battles and knew them off by heart.

Kagome and Korari stopped talking mother daughter talk and decided to join the rest at the table. Inuyasha and Kagome were full from the Ramen so they just talked with the family.

"So, how's it feel like to be apart of the Feudal era now?" Grandpa asked.

"Great. Fresh air's what comes to mind. Stupid factories polluting the world. I'm so happy that I got the sensation of what the world was like, it's beauties and uglies."

Souta stifled a laughed upon hearing uglies.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and she leaned a head on his shoulder, her hair falling off of her shoulder, revealing her mate mark.

Souta noticed it and winced. "Didn't it hurt?" he asked.

Kagome grinned, great time to toy with Souta's head. "Yea it did, it killed. Inuyasha had to stop me from crying when he bit me, I had loss of blood, to much tears and my head started hurting."

Inuyasha chuckled. "She talks to much Souta. It didn't hurt at all, eh Kagome? I remember you calling out in plefumm…" Inuyasha's words were cut off when Kagome strangled him.

Korari laughed, knowing what he was about to say. Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Kagome hopped up and went to go get it.

"Oh… Hojo." Kagome greeted, not liking where this was about to go.

Hojo Asuki never got it through that pea brain of his that Kagome was 'married'. Obviously believing that it was some sort of ploy to play hard to get, he tried to make his appearance as much as possible.

"Higurashi!" He greeted. "It's almost Valentines Day, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Inuyasha's keen hearing picked it up and he went to go join Kagome. He stood beside her, wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at Hojo.

"Beat it Hobo, she's married, she told you that! Now you better leave before I tell you… with my fists."

Hojo glared at Inuyasha then looked at Kagome, who was shaking her head. He looked back at Inuyasha. "I don't believe you." He finally said.

Kagome was scared now. "Inuyasha… sweetie… baby… don't… we don't have the Tetsusaiga with us… Inuyasha… we left your sword in my room… darling…" Kagome tried her very best to comfort Inuyasha, when she saw his eyes turning blood red.

Hojo was scared how. _'Sword?'_ he thought.

Inuyasha did calm down, but he glared at Hojo. "Leave." He hissed.

"Leave before nothing Kagome says works. Leave before I kill you."

That did it. Hojo ran.

Kagome sighed in relief. Inuyasha was still growling.

* * *

The sun was quickly setting and Inuyasha pulsed. Suddenly, all of his Demon features were gone, revealing a super sexy human. 

"Shouldn't the others know you're here?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled off his outer hoari. He took of the top of the inner hoari and laid on the bed, shirtless, only his pants on.

"They'll figure it out sooner or later." Inuyasha mumbled, his black hair caressing his face. Kagome changed into her nightgown. She still wasn't used to the fact that Inuyasha could see her naked so she changed in the washroom. She crawled into bed as Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her deep into him.

"Night Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she kissed him.

"Night bitch." He whispered back as he replied. And almost instantly, Kagome feel asleep.

Inuyasha however couldn't. He was thinking about 'The Day of Love' that would be coming in 14 days.

'_Kagome deserves something.'_ He thought as Kagome slightly shifted, now her leg was wrapped around Inuyasha's waist. He blushed but continued to think.

'_What can I do that'll show her how much I care? Not that she already knows but I hardly show it.'_ Inuyasha sighed. This was really confusing.

Suddenly, his gaze rested on a calendar that was on Kagome's dresser. It was already flipped to the February page. There was a picture of a man and a woman kissing. Inuyasha smirked.

'_That's it.'_ He thought. _'Special kisses. And on Valentines day, I'll give her the ultimate surprise.'_

Inuyasha smiled as he placed a hand on Kagome's stomach. _'The ultimate news.'_ Was his late thought before falling asleep.

- . -

It was morning now and Inuyasha woke up before Kagome, because of the smell of the pancakes. He decided to let her sleep in her bed a bit longer. He got up, put on his outer and inner hoari and walked downstairs, only to be greeted by Korari, Souta and Grandpa.

"Morning Inuyasha. Kagome still in bed?" Korari asked.

Inuyasha nodded before sitting down. "Hey Mom." Inuyasha started, when he and Kagome mated, her mother had told Inuyasha to call her Mom from now on.

"Yea?" Korari said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Can you do me a favour?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered it in her ear. "Can you do that?" He asked as he told her his plan.

"Yea I can. Why? Did you smell it or something?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea. Demons smell these things long before human technology can detect it."

Korari laughed. "Alright. I have a spare in the washroom. I'll do it before you two leave."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully and sat down before Kagome came down.

* * *

It was time to leave now and Inuyasha was sitting on well house as Kagome bit her farewells. 

"Kagome, sweetie, come here for a second." Korari asked. Inuyasha's ears picked it up and he smiled knowing Kagome's mother was doing what he told her to.

"Sweet heart, can before you go, can you take a pregnancy test?" Korari smiled.

Kagome was surprised. "Mom… a pregnancy test. Why?"

Korari shrugged. "No reason."

Kagome sighed as she walked into the bathroom and took the test. She walked out a few minutes later and sighed. "It said wait 20 minutes."

Korari nodded. "Ok darling. You can go with Inuyasha now."

Kagome gasped. "Hey! I wanna see my results!"

Korari shook her head. "Darling, Inuyasha will tell you if you're pregnant or not. I just wanted this for my reference."

Kagome growled before leaving. Korari rushed to the balcony and saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed her and jumped to the balcony without Kagome noticed.

"If there are two red lines, it's positive." Korari whispered as Inuyasha jumped back.

Kagome stood at the lip of the well as Inuyasha joined her. "Ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. _'People are acting really strange these days.'_ She thought as Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and they jumped in.

Finally, after the blue light was gone, the two jumped out of the well. As they were heading towards the hut, Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's February 1st today." He said. Kagome smiled. "Yep."

Inuyasha then leaned in and gave her an intense passionate kiss. A kiss that Kagome only had when they were mating.

Her eyes were wide open as Inuyasha pulled back. He smirked and held her hand. "Until the 14th, I'll give you kisses like that depending on the date."

Kagome blushed. "So you mean, on the second, you'll give me two?"

Inuyasha laughed and nodded as Kagome hid her face in his chest. "Why? Too intense for you?"

"You wish." Kagome snorted as she ran away from him. Inuyasha chuckled as he jumped after her.

* * *

Days passed and Inuyasha kept on giving Kagome wild kisses in private depending on the days and personally, Kagome wished Valentines Day would come more often. 

Finally, on the 13th of February…

"Kagome, wanna go to the hot springs with me?" Sango asked.

Kagome grinned. "Oh sure!" She squealed… but then she fell sick and puked.

"Gah, stupid sickness! Why is it happening to me?" She groaned. Currently, Miroku was trying to restrain Inuyasha from killing Kouga. Kouga had already mated with Ayame but Inuyasha still hated him.

Sango patted Kagome's back as Kagome took a sip of water. "Maybe we shouldn't go."

Kagome had already gotten 12 kisses from Inuyasha and it was currently Sundown. Kagome and Sango had grown to the fact that they liked to take hot spring baths at sundown.

They walked to the hot spring and dipped into it, after taking off their cloths.

"Sango, tomorrow is the 14th, tell Miroku that you love him." Kagome suggested.

Sango blushed. "I… he…"

Kagome laughed. "Oh please, you basically have known Miroku the same length that Inuyasha and I have known each other. Or have you forgotten that you and Miroku were stranded in Naraku's lair for a few weeks before we found you."

Sango giggled. "And Miroku did his best to protect us."

"Love…" Kagome sighed as she clapped her hands together. Sango playfully slapped her as they two continued to talk.

"So, think about pups yet?" Sango asked.

Kagome grinned. "Oh that would be so cute! If ever have pups, I want them to have Inu's ears."

Sango giggled. "New nick name? Inu?"

Kagome laughed. "Yep, I think he likes it."

Their little hot spring shower was over and the two girls went back to camp. Kouga had left and Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the ground.

"Kagome, we're sleeping on the Goshinboku tonight." Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Sure." Kagome whispered as they jumped onto the tree. Sango went inside the hut with Miroku hot on her trail.

'_Should I?'_ Sango thought as she laid out her futon.

Back to Kagome and Inuyasha… they were cuddling up to each other.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

"What?"

"I only got 12 kisses today." She laughed.

Inuyasha smirked. "13 it is." He said as he turned Kagome around. She was now straddling him as his lips crashed down onto her. His kiss was ferocious and tender… funny combination. Kagome kissed him back with same about of pleasure. And now… 13 Valentines Kisses were done…

* * *

It was morning now and Kagome and Inuyasha were still huddled up in the tree. Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome sleeping in his arms, she was still straddling him. _'A perfect way to wake her up.'_ He thought as he kissed her. 

Kagome kissed him back and moaned. "One down…" She whispered.

"13 to go." He laughed as he carried her down. As soon as they reached the camp, they were surprised to see Miroku and Sango kissing.

"YOU TWO…" Kagome squealed as they broke the kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day." Miroku said with enthusiasm.

"YOU TWO…" Kagome yelled again.

Sango nodded as Kagome squealed with happiness.

"OH WOW!" She yelled as she hugged Sango. "Life's perfect." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear as they hugged each other.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a manly pat on the back that send Miroku flying towards the Western Mountains.

"OUCH!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha laughed.

Yep, you can say life was perfect.

But not as perfect…

It was now sunset time and Miroku and Sango were playing with Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a field of flowers, in each other's arms.

"One more kiss." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha caressed her cheek. He chuckled as he leaned in and have her a tender, light kiss.

"Oi, Inuyasha not fair, it wasn't like the others." She pouted. Inuyasha laughed as he reached into his hoari pocket and pulled something out.

"That's because there's one more surprise." He whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the softness in his voice. "What?" She whispered back.

"Kagome… you're pregnant." He whispered. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"What…" She murmured as he smiled. "I smelt it before… but then I got your mother to do a pregnancy test so I had two ways of proving it to you."

He showed Kagome the stick with two red lines.

"Positive." She whispered as Inuyasha smile widened.

"Pregnant." She whispered again as Inuyasha pulled her into a deep hug.

"Pups." He whispered.

"To many damn P's." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha tilted her face back.

"I love you Kagome." He said as he leaned in for a deep kiss.

"I love you too…" She murmured in his kiss.

And life was now, indeed perfect.

* * *

**Did you like this One-Shot? I have a fever now and I just took my medicine but I just had to post this today because I'm going away for the weekend (my best friend's b-day is the 13th of February and I'm going over for the weekend) and then Monday was school so I had to post it today!**

**Tell me what you thought, I found it kawaii, but I didn't have the strength to type up ALL 14 days and ALL 14 kisses, but you can just imagine Inuyasha's ferocious kiss!**

**Thanks for reading and Happy Valentines Day!**

**Lub, Sakura**


End file.
